


【旼光】如果有一天我們不再相愛

by swqa8729



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swqa8729/pseuds/swqa8729





	【旼光】如果有一天我們不再相愛

如題。

如果有一天我們不再相愛了怎麼辦？

\--------------------------------------------------

 

徐恩光曾經假想過無數次他和李旼赫分手的場景，雖然他們仍然在一起，並且感情穩定就快要邁入第七年了。

⋯⋯七年之癢，想想都覺得可怕。

 

有時候徐恩光會想像他們在冬天分手，就在聖誕節的前夕，而他準備好要送給李旼赫的禮物再也送不出去，白雪靄靄的美景中只有他一個人站著。

寒冷的不可思議。

可是李旼赫每年都會帶他出去吃飯，聖誕大餐，然後牽著他的手去有聖誕樹的廣場閒晃，最後兩個人會回家窩在沙發上看電視播放的老電影，直到有一方不小心打瞌睡，當然那通常是徐恩光。

李旼赫會把睡著的徐恩光抱回床上，動作小心的像是抱著易碎品，要是徐恩光在這中途醒過來，那麼他們會做愛。

在這樣的日子裡，李旼赫總是特別溫柔，不管是親吻的時候還是侵入徐恩光身體的時候，他用唇舌與手掌愛撫著徐恩光的肌膚，盡全力的取悅著他，好像他的愛情伴隨著每一次的抽插都越來越纏綿，而他望向徐恩光的眼裡盡是化不開的愛戀。

這一切的舉動都讓徐恩光清楚感覺自己被李旼赫深深愛著，並且明白這份感情並未隨時間遞減或削弱。

但是，李旼赫越是這樣疼愛他，就讓他越害怕失去。

 

要是，李旼赫選擇在春暖花開的春天和他分手呢？

那還真像他會做的事情，就連離別都浪漫的跟求婚似的。

「恩光啊。」

李旼赫會用低沉好聽的聲音喊著他的名字。

「我以後、以後可能沒辦法陪你來看花了，花海很美，而且會一直這麼美，但是我沒辦法陪你來了。」

然後拐彎抹角的提出分手。

「這不是你的問題，是我⋯⋯」

李旼赫就是這樣，把所有錯誤都歸咎在自己身上，承擔著一切責任，溫柔的讓人想大哭一場。

但是到了那時候，已經沒人會在徐恩光哭泣時溫柔的將他摟在懷裡，輕拍著他的背安慰他了。

 

李旼赫佔據了徐恩光後半的人生，打從相遇開始，那個男人便吸引了徐恩光的注意，可能是因為那張令人羨慕的臉，又或者是他對徐恩光笑起來的時候太好看了，雖然不是一見鍾情，但徐恩光確實對李旼赫懷抱著比其他人更特別的情感。

然而李旼赫對自己的喜愛是徐恩光始料未及的，他問過原因，但李旼赫笑笑的沒有回答，只是用一個吻堵住了徐恩光喋喋不休的嘴巴，然後告訴他愛情不就是這麼回事嗎？

 

「什麼？」徐恩光並沒有反應過來。

李旼赫笑彎了眉眼，抬手輕撫徐恩光的臉頰，他知道戀人對自己的長相一直沒有自信，於是心疼的告訴他：「愛情不就是這麼回事嗎，我愛著你的一切，不需要任何理由。」

徐恩光的心臟跳的飛快，撲通聲鼓譟著耳膜就像是要爆炸一般。

他意識到自己徹底的淪陷了，在李旼赫的愛情中萬劫不復。

但他一點也不後悔。

 

所以還好，還好他和李旼赫還在一起。

 

可要是李旼赫突然在哪個不重要的某一天和他分手呢？

那樣的話徐恩光很可能會在稍晚的時候跑去喝個爛醉，然後胡亂打電話給隨便哪一個弟弟，這有極大可能是打給李昌燮，因為他的電話號碼一直都在徐恩光的腦子裡，甚至不需要花時間翻找通訊人。

或是他會跑去任炫植家裡胡鬧，反正他只要報上地址計程車就能載他去，離他和李旼赫住的地方也不遠。

再不然去騷擾他三個年紀最小的弟弟也不錯，可以趁酒醉折騰他們一番，讓他們嚐嚐照顧人的辛苦。

反正他一定要去喝酒。

可是李旼赫討厭他自己跑出去喝酒，因為他太容易醉了，而且喝醉以後又變的格外黏人，所以李旼赫只要陪他出去喝酒都會把他按在身邊，這樣就算他醉了也只會黏著他一個人。

雖然外表看不出來，但李旼赫其實很愛吃醋，是一個大醋缸。

 

所以還好，還好他們還在一起，這樣他就不會跑出去亂喝酒了，李旼赫應該要為此感到開心才對。

而事實上他也的確如此，用盡各種手段向其他人炫耀這份愛情的美好。

 

李旼赫總是將他對徐恩光的愛掛在嘴邊，像是怕有人不知道一樣，在哪都要牽著徐恩光的手，在人多的地方還變著花招偷親他。

有時候徐恩光會為此生氣，抗拒著李旼赫過度的親密，但那個男人就是有辦法讓他氣消。

「我愛你。」

「我親你是因為我愛你，你好看。」

「我親我的男朋友怎麼了嗎？你也可以親我啊！」

他說的「愛」讓徐恩光找不到可以反駁的話語，因為他的確也深愛著李旼赫。

他知道愛讓人變得衝動、變得不可理喻，也知道愛是多麼神秘又妙不可言的美好。

 

「恩光啊。」李旼赫喊他的名字時聽上去總是特別的黏糊，明明是一模一樣的咬字發音，在他嘴裡卻彷彿被塗了一層蜜一樣，糊住了徐恩光的心。

「⋯⋯我也愛你。」他倒也不是排斥表白自己的心意，只是每次看見李旼赫聽了自己的告白以後，那種得意忘形又竊喜的模樣，他就覺得自己好像被人佔了便宜似的。

 

其實他也知道佔了便宜的人是他才對。

李旼赫給他太多太多的愛，太多太多的寵溺和數不盡的呵護與讚美，但是他什麼也給不了李旼赫，除了這顆心以外，他一無所有。

雖然那個男人總說能夠和自己在一起就夠幸福了，但在徐恩光眼裡，那麼完美的李旼赫喜歡自己，這根本就像夢裡才會有的事情，然而卻這麼真實的發生了。

兩個人外在懸殊的距離，似乎就是徐恩光老愛胡思亂想的原因之一。

即便他明白李旼赫對他的愛並不膚淺。

 

真不敢相信你和我在一起，居然已經七年了。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「我愛你。」這句話在七年之中，李旼赫不厭其煩的說了一次又一次，彷彿沒有盡頭一般，此刻他正抱著徐恩光窩在沙發裡，看著老式的龐德電影消磨他們剩下的聖誕節。

「⋯⋯我知道。」徐恩光把臉埋在他的頸窩裏打瞌睡，說話的聲音模糊不清。

「不，你才不知道。」李旼赫小聲的在徐恩光耳邊反駁，他揚起一抹淺笑，低頭在徐恩光毫無防備的側頸上親吻，時不時還留下一個吻痕或者牙印。

「你不知道，每一天，我都比昨天更加愛你，每一刻，我都深深為你著迷。」

 

——如果有一天你不愛我了，我該怎麼辦？

「沒有你，我該怎麼活下去⋯⋯」李旼赫將睡著的徐恩光摟緊，同樣把臉埋進了戀人的頸脖，他深深吸了一口氣，讓鼻尖充斥著再熟悉不過的味道，好像只有這麼做才能撫平他內心躁動的不安。

你從來都不知道，我對你的溫柔源自於愛和恐懼，我深怕我要是粗魯一些便會讓你受傷，或者你會離我而去。

而我沒辦法承擔這樣的後果，我還不夠堅強，沒有你就做不到。

 

李旼赫壓下自己內心的黑暗與憂鬱，用下巴拱了拱徐恩光的髮頂，弄亂他戀人今天特意整理過的造型，獨自一個人在聖誕夜清醒著。

他一隻手小心翼翼的扶著徐恩光的背，另一手則穿過徐恩光的膝蓋下方，接著用了點力將人抱了起來，又調整了姿勢好讓戀人的頭能夠靠自己的胸膛上。

這花不了李旼赫多大力氣，因為徐恩光本來就輕，只是儘管他的動作再怎麼輕柔，走路時的晃動依舊吵醒了徐恩光，這才剛走到房間裡，他低頭就對上徐恩光已經清醒許多的雙眼。

只見徐恩光眼睛眨呀眨的，眼底的迷糊逐漸散去，接著他便伸手攬住了李旼赫的脖子，壓下他男友的頭，將自己的唇湊了上去。

 

聖誕節的夜晚是特別的，節日讓李旼赫變的格外感性和溫柔，而徐恩光在這時候總是主動的不可思議。

李旼赫抱著他的戀人，一面分心的讓舌頭在徐恩光嘴裡膩人的甜蜜之間探索的更深，一面則加快了腳步往床邊移動。

他輕輕把徐恩光放到柔軟的被褥上，自己也順勢欺身壓了上去，將胸膛壓在戀人因為缺氧而劇烈起伏的胸口上，看著戀人被他吻到紅腫的嘴唇，不禁得意彎起嘴角。

「我的。」李旼赫說，他在徐恩光泛著淚的雙眼中看見了自己的倒影。

而徐恩光只是輕咬自己已經紅腫不堪的下唇，在李旼赫拉起他的衣服時配合的抬起手，並在戀人柔軟的嘴唇落到自己胸口時把手伸進他的髮絲中輕扯。

 

「我愛你。」

徐恩光恍惚的在李旼赫大力的頂弄間聽見他貼在自己耳邊喃喃，但是他還來不及回答，便在男友掐著他的腰將跨部用力撞上來時，言語破碎成了呻吟，大概他的愛語也夾雜在這之中，隨著他們肉體逐漸升高的溫度而融化。

 

其實李旼赫沒有很喜歡賞花，徐恩光也是，但他們每年都會去，這幾乎成了一個固定的行程，李旼赫覺得能有時間一起出門走走也很好，而徐恩光一直很喜歡吃這附近的一家冷麵，平常沒事也老是嘟囔著嘴饞。

賞花的時候人很多，所以李旼赫會牽著徐恩光的手，拉著他穿梭在人群之間，越過那些喧鬧的少男少女和情侶們，站在壯觀的花海前駐足一會兒，但是他和徐恩光從不在這拍照。

 

「反正明年我們還會一起來。」徐恩光說。

是啊，所以他們每年都一起來。

看著在花海前專注凝望的徐恩光，李旼赫忍不住從背後將他擁入懷中，下巴靠在他的肩膀上和他一起看春天驕傲的綻放在眼前。

「什麼啊，被其他人看到的話會指指點點的。」雖然是這麼說，但徐恩光反而放鬆了身體向後將背靠在戀人的胸膛上。

「誰在乎他們。」李旼赫看著徐恩光臉上淺淺的那抹微笑只覺得心動，便忍不住親了親他上揚的嘴角。

 

其實從他們第一次見面的時候李旼赫就喜歡上徐恩光的笑容了，他覺得那看起來像是太陽一樣，溫暖的讓人不自覺想要靠近。

而李旼赫就是那個將太陽據為己有的人。

 

——如果有一天你不愛我了，我該怎麼辦？

或許這片花海會從此自李旼赫的生命中消失，或許在他的世界裡，所有花朵都枯萎的無法綻放。

你從來都不明白我為何愛你，但其實我自己也說不太清楚，大概就是剛見面那時候你臉上的笑容太過燦爛，對我來說如同救贖一般，從此我便在以你為名的愛情之中淪陷，心甘情願。

 

李旼赫緊緊摟著他的太陽，在春天的粉紅之中，再一次心動。

「我愛你。」

一次又一次的，他對徐恩光的愛從未感到疲乏。

 

李旼赫真的很討厭徐恩光跑去外面喝酒，在沒有他的陪同之下，爛醉如泥。

他冷著一張臉，一言不發的上前將抱著李昌燮不肯放手的徐恩光拉開。

「抱歉啊旼赫哥，我一個沒注意恩光哥就被那些傢伙灌酒了。」李昌燮搔搔頭一臉抱歉的模樣。

李旼赫搖搖頭，剛才一接到弟弟的電話他立刻就放下手裡的案子從公司衝過來，「沒事，恩光沒有給你們添麻煩吧？」

想到戀人喝醉以後喜歡亂親人還撒嬌的壞習慣他就頭疼。

「啊、沒有，哥今天很安分。」李昌燮勉強的彎起嘴角，極力忽視徐恩光剛才還留在他臉頰上的一絲溫度。

「那就好。」李旼赫在弟弟的幫助下好不容易才把人揹了起來，頭也不回的道別以後他就帶著徐恩光回家了，好在他們今天聚餐的地方離他們兩個的家沒有多遠的距離，本來請關係熟稔的李昌燮把徐恩光送回家也不成問題，但李旼赫怎樣都無法放心，只要事關徐恩光，他都不願意假借他人之手，只有當人在他身邊的時候他才能安心。

 

——如果有一天你不愛我了……

這樣還有誰能在你醉的記不得回家的路的時候揹著你走回去？誰會來擔心你被別人欺負或是佔了便宜？

李旼赫無奈的嘆了一口氣，用力將徐恩光向下滑的身體往上一托。

而徐恩光似乎是被這個動作給吵醒，嘴裡嘟囔著沒人能聽懂得話語，就連李旼赫也只聞到了滿滿的酒氣。

「說什麼呢，傻子。」他沒好氣地問著，只是話語中的溫柔與關心卻藏也藏不住。

突然李旼赫感覺到徐恩光原本只是掛在他肩膀上的手突然收緊了，親密的抱著他的脖子卻不會將他勒住。

「醒了？」他問，然而得到的回答是落在臉頰上的吻。

 

「旼赫啊。」徐恩光在喊他名字的時候撒嬌的揚起了語尾，讓李旼赫立刻就笑彎了眼睛。

「嗯？」

「……我、真的很愛你。」徐恩光突然就放輕了聲音，靠在戀人的耳邊，如同在說悄悄話一般說著羞人的愛語。

 

「喜歡你只對我好。」

大概是被寵壞了才會說出這樣的話。

 

「喜歡你叫我的名字。」

恩光啊……

 

「喜歡你這麼喜歡我。」

我愛你。

 

「喜歡你的眼睛、看著我的時候。」

這其實是一個秘密，徐恩光從沒說過。

李旼赫有一雙深情的眼睛，每當他看向徐恩光，根本藏不住裡頭滿溢而出的愛戀。

 

「你可不可以、嗝，不要離開我？」

「……」李旼赫沒有回過頭看徐恩光此時的表情，他不需要，因為他的肩膀已經濕了一片。

「如果、如果有一天我們不再相愛了，怎麼辦？」徐恩光開始哽咽。

李旼赫搖頭輕笑，他看著人行道上他們兩個被路燈拖長的影子，溫柔的說：「你喝的太醉了，等你明天醒來我再告訴你。」

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

如題。

如果有一天我們不再相愛了怎麼辦？

 

「我也不知道呢。」李旼赫寵溺的撥開徐恩光額前的髮絲然後親吻，「一個人要怎麼樣才能在失去了他的太陽以後還活得下去呢？」

「你不相信我對你的愛嗎？」他溫柔的看著他不安的戀人，說：「不過要是恩光那麼害怕的話，那我們就在那之前，用力的愛過吧。」

徐恩光看著李旼赫盛滿愛意的眼眸突然就閉上了自己的眼睛。

「我相信你。」他輕輕地說。

 

如果有一天我們不再相愛了，那肯定是地球停止了轉動，或者我們之中有誰先走一步了吧。

 


End file.
